The present invention relates in general to power shovels and in particular to a new and useful power shovel having a boom hoisting cable which is reeved around a hydraulically operated shoveling mechanism for moving a shovel connected thereto.
Giant bucket-wheel excavators have proven to be satisfactory as working machines in open-pit mines. Their use raises difficulties however, if the material to be excavated is very hard or mechanically resistant. In such instances, special equipment must be employed.
A tunnel excavator is known, which has a frontally mounted shovel and is equipped with a boom that carries a conveyor and is movable vertically and horzontally. The shovel is provided with movable striking teeth (prongs) projecting from the cutting blade. Such equipment is usable under special conditions, yet not for all mining purposes, particularly not for dislodging beds or bands of hard rock (German Pat. No. 560,030).